bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Ravi Ross
Ravi K. Ross is one of the three main protagonists of Bunk'd. He is a 17 year old boy who was adopted by the Ross family. He was born in India, and his first language is Hindi, but he is able to speak English. He is very nice, caring, and naive. He is the owner of Mrs. Kipling after bringing her from India. Ravi embarks on his new role as C.I.T. (Counselor In Training) with his seven-foot Asian Water Monitor Lizard, Mrs. Kipling, by his side. He is currently in the 11th grade. He is now a Camp Counselor as of We Didn't Start the Fire. He also has a sexy ex-girlfriend named Sasha with the potential to get naked if it weren't for this being disney. Ravi is portrayed by Karan Brar. Biography Background Ravi is originally from India before being adopted by the Ross family a month before the events in the first episode of "JESSIE". He is eager to learn American culture and loves his seven-foot Lizard, Mrs. Kipling. He seems to get pranked a lot by his brother Luke and his younger sister Zuri. Ravi's first language is Hindi, but knows how to speak English very well. It is possible he is from Calcutta, in British India. History Season 1 Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka In "Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka", Ravi goes to Camp Kikiwaka along with his sisters Emma Ross and Zuri Ross. He meets Gladys and thanks her for letting Mrs. Kipling come to camp. He later meets his cabin mates Xander and Jorge, becoming officially part of the Grizzly cabin. The next day, he competes along with his cabin mates in the obstacle course although he doesn't do too well. At the end of the episode, he warns Jorge not to put his face so close to the fire, showing his CIT side. Gone Girl In "Gone Girl", Ravi believes that Xander is going to murder Emma on their first date. He overheard Xander talking to Lou about the plans for the date and misinterpreted what they were saying. While Emma and Xander are on their date, he tries to save Emma but ends up falling in a hole. At the end of the episode he apologies to Emma and Xander about the misunderstanding and they forgive him. Camp Rules In "Camp Rules", Ravi is allowed to give out citations as he is a CIT. Unfortunately, He ends up abusing his power as he gives out loads of citations and the campers start to dislike him. He scolds Jorge for his rule violations and ends up giving him three citations and forces him to work in the mess hall with the other rule breakers. Xander warns him that the campers don't like him and tells him not to sweat the small stuff. Later that night, he discovers that Jorge stole the old camp rules which is the reason the citations are in use. Ravi attempts to sneak the rules back to their original place but gets caught by Gladys. Gladys yells at Ravi but Jorge stops her saying he was the one who stole the camp rules. Ravi asks Jorge why he took the rules and he said it was because he wanted his friend back. They apologise to each other and become friends again. At the end of the episode Ravi and Jorge both get stuck on kitchen duty to pay for stealing the rules. Smells Like Camp Spirit In "Smells Like Camp Spirit" Ravi needs to learn how to swim so he can pass his Swim instructor exam. He tells Jorge his problem and he offers to teach Ravi. Tiffany overhears them talking about it in the mess hall and Tiffany says she'll teach him. Tiffany tests him by reading books about swimming but ends up scaring him by mentioning the water snakes. Jorge tries a more practical approach by using a kiddie pool instead of books. However, Ravi thinks a snakes in the pool but it turns out to be a hose. They later on head down to the lake and trick Ravi into getting in the lake by pretending to be drowning. When Ravi tries to save Jorge he ends up landing in a canoe and hurting himself. Ravi feels bad as he thinks he let them down but he tells them that he hasn't let them down and the only person he's letting down is himself. They encourage him to try again and they head back down to the lake to practice. The next day Ravi takes his test and passes with flying colours and even finds the missing spirit stick. The Ones That Got Away In "The Ones That Got Away" Ravi teams up with Lou for the fishing contest. Lou teaches him how to fish the 'natural' way as thats the way Lou fishes. They try to catch a fish that Lou's been after for years but catch a shoe on their first try. Ravi ends up sitting on the shore while Lou goes insane trying to find the fish. He tries cheering Lou up and in the process helps her catch the fish. Lou says the quest is what matters, not the prize and sets it free again. Because of this, they don't win the fishing competition. Can You Hear Me Now In "Can You Hear Me Now" Ravi is tricked into building a internet router with Tiffany by Emma and Zuri by being told Gladys asked them especially. At the start of the episode, he helps Xander and the rest of Grizzly cabin find the perfect tree to build a totem pole. He is later seen playing a game of chess with Tiffany in the Woodchuck Cabin and loses. Emma and Zuri tell them that Gladys has asked them to build an internet router as they are the smartest people at camp. The two of them later argue about how to build the router and say they can't work with each other. They relent when Zuri says that Gladys is counting on them. They work together and build the router which Emma later destroys. They are both crushed but Zuri tells them how her and Emma lied to them. At the end of the episode, Ravi is seen in the mess hall eating deli food with Lou, Tiffany, Jorge and Xander. Friending with the Enemy In "Friending with the Enemy" Ravi goes to the woods along with Tiffany, Zuri and a famous TV producer called DR Hunter Brody to prove The Kikiwaka exists. Tiffany gets a signal on her tracking device and they follow the signal thinking its the Kikiwaka. The signal leads them to a cave and they make Ravi go first after hearing a growl from the cave. Ravi pretends not to be afraid but freaks out when the see a large monster walking towards them. They find out that DR Brody is a fraud and they leave him behind in the cave. Ravi and Tiffany head back to camp but on the way there hear a low growl and hide behind a bush, seeing the real Kikiwaka. Waka, Waka, Waka! In "Waka, Waka, Waka!" Ravi and Tiffany try to gain proof of the Kikiwaka's existence following their close encounter with the Kikiwaka. They head back to camp and try to warn the camp about the Kikiwaka but everyone says their insane. They both are sick of being the camp laughing stock and they go back to the woods and try to catch the Kikiwaka by luring it out with Putra berries. While out in the woods the Kikiwaka appears and chases them. Tiffany attempts to film the Kikiwaka but ends up holding the camera the wrong way. They show the video to the camp but since Tiffany held the camera badly they had no evidence of the Kikwaka, rendering the camp outcasts. Secret Santa In "Secret Santa" Ravi ends up giving bad advice to Lou and Emma on what they should get each other for their CIT Gift Exchange. He tells Emma and Lou about the gloves that Xander got him for their gift exchange and it reminds them about theirs. When he says Emma's bad gift to Lou and tells her to get her a Woodchuck as its more personal. He tells Lou to give Emma an experience as she can buy whatever she wants. Ravi tells Lou to perform a interpretive dance for Emma as a gift. Emma helps both the girls with their gifts but both end in disaster. At the end of the episode Ravi is seen sat around the campfire with all of his friends. Counselors' Night Off In "Counselors' Night Off", Ravi has to run the entire camp by himself when Emma sneaks off to The Spot to spy on Xander. He tries running the camp his way by making the campers do things they don't enjoy and they rebel, locking Ravi up in his cabin. Later on, Zuri apologies and lets Ravi out when the camp goes out of control and he'll get in trouble if Gladys finds out. Zuri and Ravi work together to stop the campers from attacking the camp across the lake and they all clean up the camp before Emma and Xander get back. At the end of the episode, Ravi heads out to The Spot with the rest of the campers and listens to Xanders song. There's No Place Like Camp In "There's No Place Like Camp", Ravi works with Xander to try and break Jorges homesickness. They notice thats somethings wrong with Jorge when he finally brushes his teeth, something they've never seen him do. Jorge tells them that he's scared of goats so Ravi and Xander bring in a goat to try and break his fear. Since Jorge isn't actually afraid of goats, they think they've broke his fear. Jorge tries to leave the Camp and Xander and Ravi find him and discover that he's homesick. They enlist the help of the girls and they all dress up as Jorges family to try and make him feel better. It works and by the end of the episode Jorges back to normal. Luke's Back In "Luke's Back", Ravi challenges Eric and Camp Champion to an archery battle for The Spot. At the start of the episode, he gets pranked in his sleep and he thinks its Jorge. He discovers that its Luke and that he's there for Ravi to do his homework. They head to The Spot and when Eric disrespects them, Ravi challenges him to an archery battle. Throughout the episode he feels constantly downsized by Luke even though he isn't doing it intentionally. However Ravi wins the battle for Camp Kikiwaka by defeating Eric once Luke is knocked out of the game. At the end of the episode he and his sisters share a hug with Luke before he goes back to Summer School. No Escape In No Escape Ravi accidentally saves Tiffany's live and she develops an unhealthy crush on him. He's flattered but knows he's too hold for him. She gives him a promise cushion and already plans a future with him. He tells Tiffany that he's got a girlfriend but she finds out that he lied to her, upsetting her even more. Ravi ends up going on a 'practice' date with Tiffany but Tiffany takes it more seriously than he thought. Ravi figures out that Tiffany tricked him into going on a date and tells her that she's too young for him. Ravi calls Tiffany a ridiculous little girl, making her cry. Tiffany feels humiliated and Ravi apologizes for calling her that and making her cry. He compliments her and they both agree to forget about it and just be friends. Close Encounters of the Camp Kind In "Close Encounters of the Camp Kind" Ravi and Emma receive their mid summer evaluations from Lou and Xander. They both receive bad results and are mad at their friends for giving them bad scores. They later on argue with Xander and Lou and end up having a water fight, accidentally splashing Gladys in the process. To pay for it, Gladys makes them do team building exercises and if they refuse Lou and Xander will lose their jobs. They complete the exercises and apologise to each other, ending the episode as friends again. Crafted and Shafted In "Crafted and Shafted" Ravi and Lou work to put together a discount jungle gym for Gladys so that the photographer can photograph it for the new camp brochure. Their attempts to put it together end up injuring Lou. They work together though, Lou the brains and Ravi the builder, and manage to put the Jungle Gym together. Boo Boos and Birthdays In "Boo Boos and Birthdays" Ravi and Jorge fake injuries to get out of a volleyball tournament where Camp Kikiwaka's infirmary is run by Hazel due to budget cuts. Jorge is the first to fake an injury but Ravi soon discovers him. He's tempted to tell Xander but then sees all the luxuries in the infirmary and decides against it. When he finds out the Grizzly Cabin don't have enough players to compete, Ravi stops faking and participates in the tournament. He tells Xander how he was faking and Jorge joins them, feeling bad about lying. They play in the tournament and Ravi wins it for the Grizzly Cabin. For Love and Money In "For Love and Money" Xander plays a joke on Ravi and Jorge by misleading them about hidden treasure at the camp. They follow the fake treasure and it ends up displaying 'suckers' on the ground. Ravi and Jorge later turn the tables and Xander gets fooled about the treasure, making him crawl in the sewers for it. They all apologise to each other and are good friends by the end of the episode. Although they don't know, they're actually is a hidden treasure inside a tree trunk in the camp. Love is for the Birds In "Love is for the Birds" Ravi meets another camper named Sasha and needs Emma and Jorge's help to talk to her. They start dating, but Ravi quickly discovers he and Sasha do not share anything in common. Despite this, he takes part in adventures like jousting and skydiving, enduring injuries in doing so. Their being completely opposite eventually results in their break-up. Personality Ravi is a stereotypical Indian boy. Ravi is a nice guy and cares about people. He loves video games, and his pet Mrs. Kipling. He is against violence, and loves his new life in the Big Apple. Ravi worries about other people, and tends to freak out in certain situations. Ravi is known for his intelligent personality, but does poorly in sports. Because of this, he is often picked on for being a nerd, and tends to be a control freak. When angry he will often scream in Hindi. Ravi has often made references to his birth place, India. Physical Appearance Ravi looks like a typical Indian boy with sleek acorn brown hair, brown eyes and olive colored skin. In Season 4 of JESSIE he gelled his hair and his new look made him more appealing and mature. He made himself a lot hotter to women. Relationships Family Emma Ross Sibling Main Article: Emma and Ravi Emma is Ravi's older sister. They fight occasionally, but get along most of the time. They've had many sub-plots together in the show. When Ravi thought Xander was gonna kill Emma, he ran to the Spot to try and save her. They care about each other a lot. Ravi, although being younger, is quite protective of Emma (as shown in Gone Girl). Zuri Ross Sibling Main Article: Ravi and Zuri Zuri's second-oldest brother. She cares for Ravi deep down. They are very close siblings. In one episode, she informs Ravi that Luke is using him so Luke doesn't have to do any work on his report. In Counsellors Night Off, Zuri and Ravi worked together to bring order to the camp. Friends Xander Friend Main Article: Ravi and Xander Ravi and Xander are both part of the Grizzly Cabin. They've had many sub plots together throughout the show. Despite being polar opposites, they work well together. Xander is currently dating Ravi's sister, Emma Ross. [[Griff|'Griff']] Friend Griff is a reformed juvenile delinquent who was an orphaned kid like Oliver Twist who had to steal to survive. Both of them bonded, both of them grew up as orphans and become fast friends. Griff is similar to his brother Luke. Lou Friend Main Article: Lou and Ravi Lou is Emma's best friend but is also good friends with Ravi. In The Ones That Got Away, they paired up for the fishing contest. They've had many sub plots together throughout the show. Jorge Friend Main Article: Jorge and Ravi Ravi and Jorge are both part of the Grizzly Cabin. They sometimes argue as their personalities clash but they mostly get along. Romances Tiffany Main Article: Ravi and Tiffany In No Escape, Tiffany develops a crush on Ravi. Despite not returning those feelings Ravi tried to let her down gently, showing that he cares about her. They both have similar personalities and they sometimes clash on who's smarter. Overall, they are good friends. Trivia *In real life, Karan Brar speaks with an American accent. He was born and raised in U.S.A. *Karan Brar and Peyton R. List knew each other way before "Jessie" and Bunk'd. They were both in the "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" film series. *Ravi grew up in a orphanage in India, he barely knew his birth parents before he was adopted by the Ross Family when he was 10. Quote Appearances Appearances: 41/42 [[Season 1|'Season 1']] #"Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka" #"Gone Girl" #"Camp Rules" #"Smells Like Camp Spirit" #"The Ones That Got Away" #"Can You Hear Me Now" #"Friending with the Enemy" #"Waka, Waka, Waka!" #"Secret Santa" #"Counselors' Night Off" #"There's No Place Like Camp" #"Luke's Back" #"No Escape" #"Close Encounters of the Camp Kind" #"Crafted and Shafted" #"Boo Boos and Birthdays" #"For Love and Money" #"Love is for the Birds" #"Bride and Doom" #"Live From Camp Kikiwaka" #"Xander Says Goodbye" [[Season 2|'Season 2']] #"Griff is in the House!" #"Dance in My Pants" #"Zuri Has a Little Lamb" #"Zuri Weasels Out" #"Queen of Screams" #"Luke Out Below" #"Camp Kiki-slasher" #"Treehouse of Terror" #"Tidal Wave" #"Fog'd In" #"How the Griff Stole Christmas" #"Food Fight" #"Mother May I?" #"Mud Fight" #"Dog Days of Summer" #"Bad Dog!" #"Cabin vs. Cabin" #"Dreams Come True" #"We Didn't Start the Fire" #"The Great Escape" [[Season 2|'Season ']]3 #"New Summer, New Campers!" #"Take the Cake" #"O Sister, Where Art Thou?" #"By All Memes" #"No Bones About It" #"Finder’s Keepers, Lou’s a Weeper" #"The Snack Club" Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Teens Category:Characters